


Turnadette Smut Collection

by abbyleaf101, Chariot_to_Somewhere



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/M, It's porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, That's it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyleaf101/pseuds/abbyleaf101, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chariot_to_Somewhere/pseuds/Chariot_to_Somewhere
Summary: Shelagh  knows about it, at least in theory, it's talked about often enough in varying degrees of disparaging tones.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abbyleaf101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyleaf101/gifts).



> Written with the help of the wonderful abbyleaf101.

Shelagh knows about it, at least in theory, it's talked about often enough in varying degrees of disparaging tones. Ever since they were married - and even before - she's been waiting for Patrick to bring it up, but he never had, except for her fretful question as to whether there was anything he was disappointed about, to which he assured her there wasn't. But... She found herself wondering about it, idly and then with more purpose, flushed and embarrassed in her own bed with Patrick sleeping beside her. Especially after he'd done it for her, the near overwhelming feeling of it and how close he to his own end when he’d gotten her off.  
She really wants to give it a try, wants to see him fall apart the way he makes her. 

She wants to surprise him with it, not bring it up beforehand, because she knows that he’ll likely go on about how she doesn’t have to, and he doesn’t expect. Even though she knows that he doesn’t expect any from her when it comes to their sex life. 

It starts off similarly to when she's on top. He'd been sitting on the edge of the bed with her on his lap. But when she gets up to strip, or so he thinks, she instead, after she takes off her nightdress she drops to her knees in front of him. And Patrick nearly fell backwards in shock. 

Patrick makes a startled noise. "Shelagh you - you don't have to." He reaches a careful hand out to touch her chin gently and tilt her head up, voice strangled and a little hoarse, despite the way his body was very, very much in favour of what she was doing. 

"I want to," Shelagh replied, voice quiet but determined. "Or at least - I want to try." She was looking up at him, almost defiant. "I've thought about it. And I want to know what it’s like to have you in my mouth" 

Patrick’s mouth goes dry at her words and he gasps in a breath of air. Shelagh helps him out of his pants and settles between legs, sitting up on her knees. She swallows hard and looks up at him before reaching out and wrapping her hand around him. Her hand moves gently up and down, and Patrick watches her as he takes steady breaths. His cock getting even harder in her hand when her hand squeezes tightens as she moves it. This part she could do, and had done which lead to the first time he made a fool of himself before entering her.

Shelagh studied his face while she moved her hand up and down. He closed his eyes and gripped at the the bedding. Just the thought of what she was planning to do sent shocks through him, as did the knowledge that she had thought about this. 

Shelagh pulled his foreskin back a little with her thumb and and gave the underside of his head a tentative flick of her tongue. 

Patrick grunts and whines a little, his thighs tensing and releasing under Shelagh, trying not to push up into her touch and startle her. Her tentative touches are driving him crazy in their own way; the frown of concentration creasing her forehead, the way her hair fell loose in her face, and her hands, firm and confident on him even when doing something new. 

Shelagh listened to the noises Patrick was making, the way his thighs were tensing, and leaned in to lick the head again, a little more firmly this time, confident she was doing at least something right, however unsure she was about what she should be doing. If nothing else, it was always gratifying to know she could get him there fast enough with her hands. 

She leaned forward and this time took his head into her mouth and closed her lips around him. Patrick gulped and resisted the urge to bury his fingers in her hair. The warmth of her mouth on his tip of his cock spreading throughout his entire body, he nearly lost control right there. Shelagh can feel the tension in his body and pulls back to look up at him and smile. Patrick reached down and cupped her face before she took him back in her mouth. This time he didn’t stop his hands from tangling in her hair. 

Patrick didn’t know how much longer he was going to last. Shelagh was making little noises around him, mostly of concentration but also a few hums, mostly in response to the noises he was making and the tension in his thighs either side of her. Shelagh moved to take more of him into her mouth, wanting to see how much of him she could fit in her mouth. Patrick groaned and fought the urge to thrust up into her mouth. 

Shelagh moved her other hand to Patrick’s thigh and ran her fingers up and down his leg. Patrick pushed his hips up a little out of his control. But instead of recoiling like Patrick thought she would, she moaned around him, sending shocks through his body. 

She’s loving the feel of him, feeling his pulse through his cock, the warm flesh throbbing in her mouth. He was groaning and thrusting up into her, Shelagh had to move her head back a little, but did not stop. She slowly started moving moving her hand up and down where he couldn’t fit in her mouth. Patrick tightened his fingers where they were tangled in her hair, being as careful as he could not to pull too hard.

The noises he made and the slight tugging of her hair made her rock a little in her kneel and begin to understand why Patrick liked doing this so much, and why it rarely took much to make him come after her was done. His noises urging her to move faster, and the knowledge that she was making him feel this way causing her to moan around him and rock more on her knees, pressing her thighs together. 

It didn’t take long before Patrick’s control unravelled even further and he tugged on her hair more insistently. “Love, I -” he broke off with a cry and a moan. “Love, I’m going to,” trying to warn her before orgasm overtook him. Patrick moved his hands to her cheeks and pulled her from his cock.

“Is something….wrong? Am I not doing--” Shelagh’s brows knit together. 

“Shelagh, no love. You are doing everything right.” His breathing is calming down a bit, he smiles down at her. “I would just rather end inside of you.” 

Shelagh wrinkles her nose her nose at him, but stands up in front of him. Leaning over him she braced herself on his shoulders and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Almost instantly his hands are on hips, pulling down her panties. As soon as her panties are off and kicked away, Shelagh is on his lap, his cock pressed between their bodies. Rocking her hips against his, Shelagh shuddered at the feeling of his hardness between them.

Patrick nearly attacked her mouth with a frantic, bruising kiss. Shelagh let out a startled moan into him, not used to the force he was kissing with, but definitely not hating it. One of his hands stayed on her hip, the other slid up her body to palm her breast. She broke away to be able to breathe and rested her head on his shoulder while a hand slipped between them to his cock, lining him up with her entrance but not sinking down. Shelagh giggled when a nearly sobbed whine escaped his throat at the teasing. 

“God Shelagh.” He groans and pushes up towards her. Her heat and wetness coating his tip.

“I really wanted to have you end in my mouth.” Shelagh said into his ear, a blush flaring up her chest.  
Patrick pulled her down onto him and they both let out sounds of pleasure as he slid into her. 

“Next time.” He grunted and pulled her hips down, pushing himself deeper into her. There was definitely going to be a next time. 

Shelagh’s head fell back, not expecting him to be so rough with her but enjoying it. She moved faster against him, so close from just having him in her mouth. With her head thrown back, Patrick was placing wet open mouthed kisses up and down her neck and chest. He took the soft skin of her breast in his mouth and bit down when she started rocking against him. Shelagh let out a noise that was louder than anything he’d from her before.

“Shel-agh I’m not going to last.” Patrick gasped out against her throat and he slipped a hand between them finding her clit, wanting her to get there with him. 

The tightening of Shelagh’s muscles around him when he made contact with her clit sent the first wave of his orgasm burst from him which set off the chain reaction to hers. Patrick grunted out her name and lifted his head to watch Shelagh’s face as she came around him. Her mouth open with no sound coming out, eyes closed, and her head back. The last shocks of their orgasms coursing through them. Patrick fell back against the bed and pulled her back with him where she rested her head on his chest. They stayed that way for a little while before Patrick rolled them over and slid out of her. 

 

Shelagh lifted her head and looked at Patrick. “I...I liked that more than I anticipated. Both having you in my mouth, and how rough you were with me.” She blushed and went to bury her head in his chest but Patrick put a hand on her cheek and made her look at him again. 

“I enjoyed it very much as well my love. I’m sorry though if I hurt yo--” Patrick said, kissing her softly. 

“You didn’t hurt me at all.” Shelagh told him. “Please don’t apologize, I would have told you to stop if you had hurt me. Although, that bite is likely to bruise.” 

"That, I'm not sorry about." Patrick winked at her.


	2. Almost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night they /almost/ went there before the wedding. They'd been in bed talking about their days before their hands started wandering over the others body. It was less than two weeks until they were to be married and thus far they'd stayed chaste. At least to the point of no touching below the waist (except for his hand on her ass which she enjoyed more than she’d care to admit to) and always at least having on night clothes.

Not slamming the door shut took every ounce of self control Patrick had in him. The day had been absolutely horrendous. No one had died, and for that he was grateful, but he was covered in every manner of bodily fluid one could think up. All he wanted was to shower and put on clean clothes. He trudged to his room without taking notice that Shelagh was sitting in the living room reading. 

“Patrick? Is everything alright?” Shelagh asked setting her book down and getting up to greet him. 

“Shelagh? I’m sorry love, I hadn’t even realized you were there. I thought you would have been in bed by this time.” Patrick sighs and leans a shoulder on the wall. “It’s been a very long day, I’m covered in filth. I just want to shower and feel human. Please forgive me for not greeting you properly.” He dropped his eyes. 

“There’s nothing to forgive darling. Go clean up. I’ll make you some tea and something to eat.” Shelagh gives him a small smile and goes to the kitchen. She busies herself making him a sandwich and a cup of tea, nothing too heavy, she knows he won’t eat it this late. 

She tries to make her time in the kitchen last longer, to give him time to get clean and dressed. But she doesn’t want to take him cold tea. Being careful not to spill anything on the tray, she takes the food into the bedroom that has slowly become the one they share. Two weeks stood between them and their wedding and Shelagh had all but given up on her own lodgings. 

They had so far stayed chaste, at least to the point of no touching below the waist (except for his hand on her ass which she enjoyed more than she’d care to admit) and always having at least night clothes on. Essentially living with him let her see him in these moments, stressed from work and exhausted, and it made her love him even more. Patrick put so much of himself into his work, to ensure that the residents of Poplar were as healthy as he could make them. She entered the the room and saw him on the bed looking as if he’d just sat down and flopped backwards. Shelagh chuckled and set the tray down on the table before joining him and flopping back in just the same manner. Patrick turned his head towards her and smiled. He reached out a hand to find hers and laced their fingers together. 

“How was your day love?” He asked, running his thumb over her knuckles.

“Fairly uneventful. Had lunch at Nonnatus, got groceries. Actually stopped by my place to grab a few things.” Shelagh lifted their hands and kissed the back of his. “I am very glad you’re home, I miss you when you’re at work for so long.” 

“I miss you as well, but coming home to you is wonderful.” Patrick shifted on the bed so he could reach out to her face and pull her close to be able to kiss her.   
“Good thing it’ll be happening for the rest of our lives then isn’t it?” Shelagh joked, kissing him back.

“Very good.” Patrick shifted again to be able to trail kisses down her neck. 

Shelagh gasped as his teeth grazed her neck, he had learned early on in their physical relationship that her neck was incredibly sensitive. And he took every opportunity to use that knowledge to his advantage. 

“I thought you were tired.” Shelagh teased, bringing a hand up to run through his hair. 

Patrick lifted himself up on his arms and looked at her with a grin across his face. “Are you complaining?” He asked before leaning back down to kiss her. 

Shelagh shakes her head ‘no’ while still kissing him and lets him shift her so they can lay more comfortably together. He’s nearly on top of her, but holding his weight off of her with one arm. His other hand is on her side, his thumb brushing back and forth across her ribs just below her breast. 

In moments like this, Shelagh cannot wait for her wedding night, and it takes every ounce of resolve she has to beg him to take her right then. The more time she’s spent at his flat, the more comfortable she has become with herself and their growing intimacies. She wants to wait, wants the first time he’s inside her to be their wedding night. But having him against her like this, was a very good compromise. Shelagh whines into his mouth when his thumb brushes against her nipple through the fabric of her night dress, and Patrick can’t help but press closer to her. It doesn’t take long for him to have her pinned under him, with one of his legs between hers. 

The pressure of his thigh against her center sends shocks through Shelagh’s body, and she bucks up against him. When she moves against him, she can feel his arousal through his pajama bottoms. Patrick pulled back from her lips and searched her eyes, looking for any sign of her not wanting him to continue. He knew she had to feel him against her, knew that the fabric of his bottoms was not enough to hide his enjoyment. Shelagh smiled up at him and lifted a leg up to rest on his hip. Patrick groaned and kissed her hard. A surprised gasp was swallowed by his mouth, his tongue swiping over her bottom lip before sucking on it gently. His hand stayed on her breast and kneaded the soft flesh that fit perfectly in his palm. Shelagh’s head fell back causing their kiss to break. Patrick let his head fall to her shoulder and he peppered kisses across her collarbones. Shelagh let out a whine and felt her hips push up against him on their own accord. 

Patrick groaned and let his hand slide down to her ass where he found her night dress had bunched up and he was met with the fabric of her panties and the soft skin they didn't reach to cover. He pulled her up to him and they both gasped at the contact. 

"Shelagh..." Patrick lifted his head from her neck to suggest it might be time to stop before they did something they'd regret in the morning. But the protest died on his lips when he saw her face. Eyes half closed, biting her lip, and a flush on her cheeks. She reached up and pulled him down into a kiss. Shelagh moaned into his mouth as he pulled her against him again. Patrick pulled back from the kiss and buried his face in her neck again. Her hips meeting his in reaction to the wet kisses he was placing on her neck.

"Shelagh, if we don't --" he was cut short by his hips moving on their own accord when Shelagh ran her nails over his scalp. "I'm going to...." 

Shelagh felt him stiffen and let out choked cry against her neck. Realizing what had happened Shelagh's entire body went warm and her face flushed in embarrassment and lust. She pushed him off of her and scrambled off the bed. Her hands covering her face she looked horrified and ashamed.

“Oh Patrick! I’m so sorry. We shou--I should have stopped.” Words were coming out of Shelagh’s mouth faster than her brain could catch up. 

Trying to catch his breath, Patrick sat up and got off of the bed and took Shelagh’s hands in his and pulled them from her face.

“Darling, please do not apologize. I could have pulled away, I knew what was coming, but you felt so good, and stopping was the last thing I wanted to do. But I know the boundaries we set--” Patrick kissed her knuckles. “And I didn’t follow that. And I am so sorry for making you feel uncomfortable or pressured.”

“I was not, am not, uncomfortable Patrick. I was enjoying myself very much. Though not quite as much as you were it seems.” Shelagh giggled nervously. 

This was Patrick’s turn to blush, though he got nowhere near as pink as Shelagh did. “That is not something that has happened since I was very young. I was rather hoping the first time reaching that point with you would be on our wedding night. But I can’t say that I regret this.”

“I can’t either.” Shelagh smiled and kissed him softly. 

“I’m going to go clean up, and find bottoms that are clean.” Patrick kissed her head and turned towards his dresser. 

“And eat that sandwich.” Shelagh commanded, “Knowing you, you haven’t eaten since lunch. But you’ll have to deal with the cold tea I’m afraid. Seeing as you couldn’t be bothered to drink it before ravishing me.” Shelagh shot him a look that was teasing but serious enough to know that she was okay with what had transpired.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She isn't really sure why he wants to put his mouth there. It doesn't seem like something that would taste very good. But Patrick tells her that he would really like to and if she didn't like it, he'd stop. 
> 
>  
> 
> She doesn't tell him to stop.

Kissing down Shelagh’s body was becoming Patrick’s favorite past time, and he was taking every opportunity to indulge in it. In the short two weeks since they had gotten married, Patrick had found nearly every part part of her body that made her quake with pleasure. His fingers would slide up and down her sides while his mouth teased her nipples. And a spot on her belly just between her navel and hip, would twitch if he ran his fingertips across it in just the right way. By the time he reached her thighs with his hands, he can feel the heat radiating from her. 

Shelagh loved the feeling of his mouth on her, the scrape of teeth against her skin and the warm wetness of his tongue set her on fire. The first time he took her nipple between his lips her body nearly sprang off the bed in shock. Patrick had chuckled and experimented with different pressures, each bringing out a new sound from Shelagh. She enjoyed his explorations of her body just as much as enjoyed doing it. 

Patrick started at her neck. Kissing and biting and licking his way up and down her throat, enjoying the sounds he was feeling more than hearing. He moved down her body, trailing kisses down between her breasts before taking her nipples in his mouth in turn. The first touch of his tongue against the hardened bud always pulled a whine out of her, and Patrick loved hearing it. He didn’t stay long at her breasts before continuing his trail down her body. He bit gently at the spot low on her belly, and laughed at the little giggle Shelagh let out when the muscles in belly twitched. He placed a kiss on the fabric still covering her center and moved quickly to her thighs, 

Sighing at the feeling of his lips on her thighs combined with his hands traveling down to her hips, Shelagh opened her legs for him. Patrick settled between them, his mouth trailing up and down her thighs. Shelagh knew what he was thinking about, he’d talked to her about it, She isn't really sure why he wants to put his mouth there. It doesn't seem like something that would taste very good. But Patrick tells her that he would really like to and if she didn't like it, he'd stop. 

Patrick’s hands moved from her hips to her ass, squeezing gently before moving down her thighs to make her bend her knees a bit. He placed kisses along the insides of her thighs, her hips starting to push up towards him. Shelagh reached down a hand and ran her fingers through his hair. Smiling up at her, Patrick shifted to rest his chin on her belly. 

“May I?” Patrick asked before pressing another kiss just below her navel. He looked back up at her and saw her nod. “I’ll stop as soon as you tell me if you don’t enjoy.”

“I know you will, you always will.” Shelagh smiled at him. 

Patrick leaned back down and pressed kisses down her belly and over her center again. This time he parted her legs a little more and ran a finger over her. She shuddered and let her head fall back. Patrick moved to pull her panties down and off of her body, laying her bare before him. He bent to kiss one knee and started trailing kisses up to her center, before repeating the same thing with her other leg. He spends time admiring her things, toned from years of bicycling everywhere. The muscles twitching as Shelagh becomes more aroused. Pausing for just a moment, Patrick looked up to see Shelagh with her eyes closed. Patrick kissed just below her belly button before trailing down to her center. He looked up at her one more time and this time her eyes were open and she gave him a shy smile. Returning her smile Patrick leaned back down and licked a line from her opening up to her clit. He felt her body tense when his tongue had brushed over the hood of her clit. Using his fingers to give him more room, he licked her entire length again. 

Not hearing any complaints, Patrick explored her with his tongue. He ran over every piece of her flesh that he had already mapped with his fingers. Her fingers were in his hair, and would tug a little every time his tongue made contact with her clit. And although muffled by her thighs on either side of his head, he could her hear moans and sighs as she got closer to her climax. He didn’t want her to end just yet though, he was far from being done with her. 

Patrick moved the fingers that had been spreading her open for him up and down her center while his tongue worked around her clit. He felt her hips moving in time with his hand every time he got close to her opening. The next time her hips lifted, he slid one finger inside of her and grinned as he felt her clench around him and heard his name fall from her lips. He turned his head to press a kiss to the inside of one thigh before moving to look up at her. 

Shelagh’s eyes were closed again, one of her hands was still in his hair and the other was gripping the bedding. Watching her with her face flushed, moving her hips in time with his slowly thrusting hand had Patrick near his own climax already. He was trying hard not to rut against the bed to bring himself some relief. Bending back down, he took the flesh of her thigh back in his mouth and bit it gently while his finger pushed into her a little harder than before. Shelagh let out a cry and pulled on his hair. He bit her again before sucking on the soft skin, wanting to mark her. He found out early on that she enjoyed him leaving his mark on her, as long as it was some place that was covered by clothes, and the inside of her thigh definitely fit that requirement. Patrick slid a second finger into her and returned his mouth to her clit, flicking it back and forth in time with his thrusts. Her hips were moving faster, keeping up with his movements inside of her. The tension in her legs and the rippling of the muscles gripping his fingers told him she was close, and he wanted her to climax as hard as he could make her. He hooked his fingers forward and felt for the spot he had found a few nights before, the spot that made her turn to jelly beneath him. Shelagh’s moaning went up an octave when he found it, and her hips fell out of sync with his hand. But he knew that if he kept curling his fingers, he’d send her over the edge.   
Each time his fingers entered her, he curled them as he pulled back out. Patrick pushed his fingers into her a little deeper on each thrust, but not slowing down. Shelagh’s fingers had tightened in his hair and had not given any slack, she was holding his face against her. He switched from flicking her clit back and forth to tracing quick circles around it, and he knew she felt the change immediately. Her thighs tensed around his head and her cunt spasmed around his fingers. He could hear her, but her thighs were covering his ears. His thrusting fingers slowed down as she rode the last waves of her orgasm and he let her clit go, knowing how sensitive she got just after her climax. Her fingers went slack in his hair, but her thighs took a little longer to release his head. 

Patrick shifted to rest his head on one of her thighs, content to watch her come down. Her chest rising and falling with quick breaths. He reached out a hand to trace over the mark he left on the thigh that was not currently his pillow. The muscles of her leg twitched under his touch, the leftover energy of her climax still coursing through her. Without a word, Shelagh tugged on his hair again to get his attention, language failing her at the moment. He looked up at her and she crooked a finger at him, wanting him up closer to her. Moving back up her body, Patrick kept himself between her legs, holding his weight up off of her. Shelagh pulled his face down to hers and kissed him, running her tongue along his lip, she tasted herself on him. Patrick groaned into her mouth and couldn’t help his hips grinding down against her. 

Shelagh raked her fingers from his head, down his neck, and over his back, and moaned with him when his hips pushed down into her again. She felt his erection hard against her and she wanted nothing more than to have him inside of her. 

“Patrick…” She whispered against his lips, her voice trailing off. 

“I need,” Patrick whispered back

He didn’t even have to finish. Her hands met the waistband of his pants and had started pushing them down off of his hips, he helped her but the didn’t get further than his thighs before her hand was on him. 

Patrick groaned and dropped his head to her shoulder, the feel of her hand on him nearly sending him over the edge right there. Shelagh tightened her grip a little and helped line him up with her entrance. In one thrust he was inside of her. Lifting her legs to wrap around his waist, Shelagh pulled him in deeper and they both moaned. Patrick knew he wasn’t going to last long, the taste of her and the sound of her climaxing had brought him so close to his own climax that in just a few thrusts he was coming inside of her. Feeling him orgasm sent small waves of pleasure through Shelagh’s body though not a full climax she loved the feeling. They stayed pressed together for a few moments, being as close as they possibly could. A quiet whine escaped the back of Shelagh’s throat as Patrick slid out of her before dropping onto the bed beside her. 

Shelagh shifted to be able to lay her head on Patrick’s chest, and draped her arm over his middle. She cuddled close to him and smiled when she felt his arm pull her closer. Patrick ran his fingers up and down her arm, and Shelagh did the same with his chest. Both enjoying the silence they now found themselves in. 

“Did you like it?” Patrick asked almost shyly, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. 

“Well I didn’t ask you to stop did I?” Shelagh teased before pushing herself up and kissing him on the lips softly. “Definitely something I would not mind a repeat of.” She settled back down on his chest and Patrick chuckled and pulled her close again.


	4. Watching Him

Patrick blinks up at her, his face flushed and hair come loose from the gel and falling in his face.  
"You want to watch me?" Patrick doesn't really think of himself as ~good looking like that.

"You've wanted to watch me...." she's running her fingers over his upper thighs and his middle. He shivers under her hands.

"Well, yes, but you're..." His hands go to her waist and to cup the curve of her breast and blushes a little at himself.

"And so are you, love." She runs her fingers very lightly over his cock and he tries not to whine.

He turns his head away from her a little. "If you say so."

"I do say so." She leans forward and kisses him

He kisses her back, arching into the kiss.  
When she breaks the kiss he reaches down to cup himself.

Shelagh sits up and bites her lip, watching him start to touch himself.

Patrick feels a little self conscious and tips his head back and closes his eyes, not looking at her.  
He strokes himself and feels a whine high in his chest. Shelagh bends back down and kisses along his neck up to his ear. She can feel his hand moving between their bodies

He whimpers at her kisses and at feeling her skin brushing against his hand as he strokes himself, starting to relax into the feeling and work his hips with the rhythm of his hand, as much as her weight on him will allow.

She whispers into his ear what seeing him touching himself is doing to her, she can feel herself getting wet.

Patrick groans and swears, twisting his wrist. Shelagh moans back when the movement of his hips unbalanced her little and she has to brace herself, and she ends up presses against his thigh. Shelagh sits back up again once she rebalances and sits up more on her knees.  
She's rocking a little. She trails her hand down her own body and whispers Patrick's name when she slips her fingers over her clit.

Patrick thumbs across the head and says her name back, voice going wobbly from his own hand working over himself and the sight of Shelagh.

Shelagh had been mostly watching his face, but she looks down to watch his hand moving over his cock, she can see the precum starting ooze out of his tip.  
She notices how he's working himself, steady strokes, not incredibly fast.  
Making notes. She can tell he's holding back though.

She runs her free hand over the inside of his thigh, just soft brushes against his skin. And it causes him to groan and close his eyes again.

"You're so gorgeous," she finds herself saying. Which is unusual.  
He's so attractive to her, she’s always found him attractive. Even before they were engaged, before it was acceptable for her to think it. And having him bringing himself to an orgasm beneath her is one of the most gorgeous things she's ever seen.

She can tell he's a little self conscious.  
Not *nervous*, exactly, but maybe a bit out of his comfort zone.  
She just wants to tell him how amazing he looks and sounds and feels.

She slips her hand down a little, dipping inside of herself to get her wetness on her fingers more  
letting out a little whine she moves to wrap her now wet hand around him, below his  
surprising herself a little at the action but loving how he pushes up into her touch

His whines take on a slightly desperate edge when he registers the wetness.

She wants to watch him stroke himself to completion, but her want to have him inside of her wins out. Shifting forward on her knees, she settles directly over his hips. Feeling her move Patrick opens his eyes. She touches his lip with her wet finger and grins. She feels ~naughty in a way she doesn’t often.

Patrick opens his mouth and pulls the tip of her finger in between his lips, tasting her.  
Shelagh feels a shudder go through her body.

Feels his answering one underneath her. He raps his teeth lightly against the pad of her finger.

Shelagh whines a little before pulling her hand away from his mouth and leaning down to kiss him. Patrick groans into the kiss thinking how she might taste herself on his lips. Shelagh is pressing her thighs together where she's leaned forward to kiss him.

"I want you to make love to me now."

Patrick wastes no time in flipping her over. She'd tease him about it later, his need to be on top, but right now she just wants him.  
She loves teasing him when he gets a little more in control but now she really does just want him to fuck her.

He settles between her legs, and she hitches her leg high up on his hip.  
Patrick meets her gaze as he lines himself up with her center, silently asking.

"Please, Patrick," lets her need bleed into her voice and knowing he likes verbal confirmation.  
Patrick pushes inside of her and the both let out groans of pleasure.  
The feeling of how wet she is, from watching him, makes Patrick have to bury his face in her neck to compose himself a little.

She threads one hand into his hair and holds on and trails the other up and down his back, rocking her hips against where he's pushing into her a little. He's mostly rocking into her, not really thrusting, knowing that if he does that he'll not last. She doesn't mind, but she can't keep still, is twitching against where they're joined. It feels nice, it's pulling her back from the edge she brought herself to. Patrick is pressing hot, wet kisses to her neck, nipping lightly,which is pulling happy little sighs from Shelagh.

They're both settling back from the edge.

Shelagh tangles her fingers in his hair holding him against her neck.  
Patrick snakes his hand between them to find her clit.

Shelagh shouts and jerks against him, groaning at the movement and how it pushes him deeper into her. Patrick curses against her neck as he slides deeper and he starts rubbing slow circles over the tiny bundle of nerves.

She makes ah, ah, ah noises and jerks more against him as he rubs over her clit, shifting to try and get him deeper or closer or to move without dislodging his hand. Tugging on his hair a little.  
Her sounds encourage him to move in and out of her faster, her voice getting breathier.

"Oh, oh, Patrick," Shelagh groans and rakes her nails down his back and pulls on his hips and ass.

Patrick picks up the pace of his thrusts, though no longer able to keep a rhythm, he's too close.He loves when she digs her nails into him. She only does it when she's really close or after he's gotten her really worked up and right now she's both. She pushes back to meet him, head thrown back. Patrick lifts his head and crashes his lips to hers as he feels himself losing control. His hips stutter but his fingers keep working over her clit, bringing her crashing with him.

Shelagh kisses him back as well as she can, between her orgasm and the noises she's making.  
High whines and whimpers as he keeps touching and moving against her. She has to reach down and grab his wrist to make him stop, it's a little much after she comes so hard.

They cling to each other as they both come down. Patrick rolls them so they're on their sides, still joined. Shelagh rests against his chest, presses soft kisses against his jaw. She tucks her head under his chin and nuzzles his neck,  
"I love you" she mumbles.  
"I love you too," Patrick replies  
Kissing her hair and resting his chin against the top of her head  
He loves this bit a lot. Cuddling as close as they can. Sometimes she still twitches against him which makes him groan a bit. It makes her giggle breathlessly. Eventually it gets uncomfortable and they have to part.


	5. Wedding Night

Before the wedding, while Trixie is doing her make up 

"I did get you something blue, sweetie, but it's for after the wedding." 

Shelagh blushes so damn hard when she unwraps it

 

"You don't have to wear it. But.. just try it." 

"It's the knee length one, the one we saw in the shop." Trixie explains

it was low cut, but still fairly modest as far as silk nighties go 

 

Shelagh's so nervous that night, after she'd changed into it. Hiding in the bathroom. 

 

She almost changes her mind like a million times 

 

She has to admit though, the blue does really bring out her eyes.  Eventually she realises she's left Patrick sitting in their suite for like, far too long. And she *really* wants to have sex with him 

In the end she leaves the nightdress on but has her dressing down loosely pulled around her too 

She's /excited/ to have sex with him. 

She has butterflies but they're the excited kind. A bit of nerves, but.

When she was out shopping for her dress, the girls did manage to talk her into buying a thin silky dressing gown.

 

It was Cynthia who talked her around in the end.

 

"It does look so pretty, and soft. You'll look wonderful in it, and feel it too."

"And Patrick will definitely not hate it."

 

She leaves the bathroom holding the robe closed nervously.

Patrick looks up from where he's sat on the end of the bed

 

Patrick has discarded his jacket and tie and waistcoat but is still wearing his shirt and slacks and suspenders.

He beams at her 

Shelagh stands nervously in the doorway.

Patrick holds his hand out to her 

"Come here, love,"

As Shelagh walks over to him he stands up to pull her to him when she takes his hand

 

She leans against him and tilts her head back to look at him. It's like a repeat of their first dance almost 

Patrick leans his head down and captures her lips in his.

Shelagh kisses him back, finds herself nipping at his bottom lip a little, teasing.

Patrick smiles into her mouth and tightens his hold around her, pulling her closer. 

Gasping as he pulls her closer, Patrick takes advantage and runs his tongue along her bottom lip.

 

Shelagh groans and fists one hand in the fabric of his shirt, reaching the other up to tangle in his hair and angle his head so she can kiss him properly. She wants to be bold, not the image of the blushing bride she portrays. It feels a little bit like they've picked up where they've been leaving off the past few weeks where Shelagh had sometimes felt so close to just... carrying on. 

and now she *wants* him

and he seems to like it when she gets a little bold

 

Patrick's hand moves from her upper back to her rear, which causes Shelagh to groan into their kiss. Shelagh wraps both arms around his neck so she's pressed against him, groans again at the feeling. Patrick tries not to swear as she presses against him. Shelagh giggles a little against his mouth.

 

"You can touch me, you know," she whispers against his mouth. He has one hand on her rear, but his other is still on her back.

 

"I am touching you." He teases, giving her ass a squeeze.

Shelagh bites her bottom lip, and puts a hand on his arm to move the hand from her back to the front of her body. When she can, she takes a hold of his hand and places it on her breast.

Patrick makes a low, rough sound and Shelagh echoes it. 

 

"There." Her voice is a little wobbly from nerves but mostly want. "Now you're touching me."

She doesn't know where the boldness is coming from, but she likes it. As does Patrick. Shelagh keeps her hand on his as Patrick palms her breast, squeezing the soft flesh lightly. Shelagh keeps her hand on his as Patrick palms her breast, squeezing the soft flesh lightly. 

 

Shelagh moans softly and presses into his harder touch.  

He's had his hands on her like this before, but it feels different now. Knowing that they won't have to stop. Her dressing gown fell open while they were kissing - she didn't tie it - and the feel of the silk is warm under his hand and it slides against her skin a little, making her shiver.

Shelagh sighs into his mouth and lets her hand fall from his, bringing it to rest on his hip.

Patrick sighs too and moves his hand just a little to thumb over her nipple over the fabric of her nightdress. When he finds his target, Shelagh lets out a little whine. And when Patrick repeats the movement, the sound he's rewarded with is a little louder. Shelagh sneaks her hand up under the edge of Patrick's shirt and trails her fingers over the skin at his lower back. 

It makes Patrick shiver. just the light touch of her fingers on his skin. That's not new, either, but it feels it 

Shelagh lays her hand flat against the small of his back, pinks just brushing against the waistband of his trousers, mostly incidentally 

"I want..." Shelagh starts, and then trails off with a blush.

Patrick slides his hand from her breast to her side, his thumb still able to brush the underside of her breast. "Yes love?"

 

"I want to take your shirt off," she whispers, glancing up at him through her eyelashes.

"Okay." Patrick tells her. 

Slowly, hands shaking a little out of nerves, Shelagh brings her hands to his front and starts unbuttoning his shirt. 

Patrick keeps still and lets her work, even though the way her hands are brushing against his skin so so lightly are driving him a little insane. 

When she gets to the bottom button she pushes the material open a little but doesn't go to slide it off his shoulders yet and lays a hand against his chest.

Which is when Patrick sees the nighty properly for the first time.

Patrick swallows hard when he sees the blue silk and lace. Shelagh takes a step towards him and places a kiss over his heart, where her hand had been. Patrick rubs a hand down her back and sighs at her lips against his chest. 

"Love... may I see you without the dressing gown?" His voice is soft and awed 

Shelagh steps back and nods, unable to find her voice. Nervous about being seen in something so revealing. 

"You don't have to," Patrick murmurs softly 

Shelagh raises up on her toes and gives him a quick, soft kiss. 

 

"I want to, I've just....never had one something so revealing before. And it's silly really, we're going to be completely nude together shortly."

 

Patrick groans a little at the thought, and then reaches out to cup her cheek with one hand. "Not silly at all." 

 

Shelagh smiles at him and moves to remove the dressing gown. The light fabric falls from her shoulders and pools on the ground behind her. 

Patrick makes a choked off noise that might have been a curse. 

"Shelagh, you look..." 

The soft silk is clinging to her, her breasts, and the curve of her stomach and rear and her thighs.

Shelagh lowers her eyes and a blush spreads across her chest and up her neck. 

"I almost don't want to take you out of it," he blurts out, and then could kick himself.

She just looks so good. The light blue makes her eyes almost glow, her hair is loose and looks nearly golden.

Shelagh lets out a little laugh, and puts her hand back on his chest. "Well I want you out of yours."

She slips her fingers under his open shirt and pushes it and his braces down from his shoulders.

 

Patrick moves his arms to let the shirt fall from his shoulders onto the bed behind him.

He feels a little frisson of self consciousness.

He's not a young man and Shelagh is ... 

Well. Breathtaking.

 

Shelagh runs her fingers over his chest, mapping his skin. 

Patrick makes soft noises at her touch and explorations, exhales a little when she brushes against his nipples, but less of a reaction than hers. Shelagh's fingers travel lower, edging towards his waistband. 

"Can...can you take your trousers off?" Her voice is soft, only a slight wobble. 

Patrick puts his hands on hers against his hips hips with hers for a moment and squeezes gently.

 

"Of course." He moves to unbutton and unzip his trousers, not managing to entirely restrain a whine, and pushes them down his legs so he can step out of them, leaving him just in his boxers.

Shelagh tries not to look down, but does and blushes when she sees that his arousal is visible through the fabric of his boxers. 

 

Patrick swallows a little too, following her gaze and feeling rather exposed. 

"I, uh, am really enjoying this."

 

"So am I." Shelagh admits as she places her hands back on his hips and steps closer to him again. 

"You are?" Not that he thought she *disliked* it, but... it was hard to tell sometimes. He puts his hands back on her waist.

"Very much so." She lifts back up on her toes and kisses him, sucking his bottom lip into her mouth. She doesn't want him to ever doubt that she wants to be with him like this.

Patrick kisses her back, his hands on her waist pulling her closer, and they both groan at the feeling of them pressed together, so hot where they're touching. One of his hands goes back to her rear, the other to tangle in her hair and kiss her deeper.

 

Shelagh whines at the combined feeling of his hand on her rear and the press of his hardness into her belly.

 

Patrick shifts them just a little so his knee is a little between her legs. Not - pushing, but if she tilts her body against him she'll have something to push against, if she wants. Her skin is already so hot and it makes him whimper.

 

Shelagh's breath hitches when his knee makes contact with the inside of her thighs and her head tips back from his lips. 

 

Patrick looks at her, knows his eyes are dark and blown and he probably looks hungry. "Okay?"

Shelagh can only nod, and Patrick leans his head down and presses a kiss to the side of her neck. This time he feels her moan before he hears it.

  
  


"Fuck, Shelagh," he murmurs against her skin, presses more open mouthed kisses there and sucking lightly. Not enough to mark, just - he wants to. And the noises she's making makes him want to keep doing it forever. 

 

Shelagh whimpers and whines at the feeling, almost unable to think. She tightens her hands against his back, trying to get closer, and ends up grinding against his thigh between her legs. The ~noise she makes is high and startled and thready.

 

"Patrick..." She breathes out, one of her hands moving up to tangle in his hair. "Bed...please." Her knees are shaking a little. 

 

Patrick makes a low noise and pulls away from her neck, turning them carefully until the back of Shelagh's knees hit the bed and she sits down. Her hand in his hair means he follows her down when she lies back, blanketing her with his body. He shifts so that he's not crushing her. Using one arm to hold his weight off of her and placing one of his legs between hers. Mimicking the position they were in while standing. 

Shelagh whines, high and needy, and experimentally grinds against his thigh, jerking against him when she does. Her mind flashes to that night nearly a week ago, when they'd been in a similar position. And when Patrick had lost control still wearing pyjama pants. It makes it even hotter and she grinds against him again, although she desperately doesn't want him to finish like that tonight. She wants him to finish inside of her, and the thought makes her shiver. Her face burns, too, but - it's not a bad, embarrassed burn. She wants it, this, him.

 

Patrick is dying a little, trying to keep still and just let Shelagh work out what feels good.

She sounds and feels so good and he can feels she's wet against his leg, even through her panties. He wants to get her out of the nightie, and her panties. So badly. But he's letting her control their speed.

 

He really really wants to get his mouth on her too. But not tonight. That's something to bring up in the future, they have time. He leaves her lips and settles for placing his mouth on her neck. Trailing kisses along her throat and down her chest, chasing the flush that just seems to be getting brighter. He cups her breast against and grins when her breath catches and her hips hitch against him again. Kissing the top of her breasts where the nightgowns lace edge starts 

 

Shelagh rakes her hands down his back and tucks her fingers under the edge of his boxer waistband. Patrick groans at the feeling of her nails raking down his back. The feeling of her fingers under the edge of his waistband prompts Patrick to slip his hand under the bottom of her night gown. He runs his fingers up her thigh and then over her stomach.

 

Shelagh shudders and whimpers at his fingers on her skin. "Patrick, please..." her voice breaks her little when he drags his fingers back over her thighs again.

Patrick grabs the bottom of her nightgown and tugs on it a little. "May I take this off?"

Shelagh whines a little and opens her eyes, blinking at him a little before nodding. "I - okay." The pause makes her feel nervous again, as does the thought of Patrick ~seeing her. 

"You sure? It can stay on if you're more comfortable with that." Patrick tells her, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. 

"I want to," Shelagh whispers. "I'm just - nervous." She doesn't like feeling vulnerable.

She sits up a little, against the pillows, pulling away from him a little. Not ~away, just. It feels like it might be all too much to add in no nightdress too. She takes a few breaths.

Patrick moves to sit up a bit too, wanting to give her a little bit of space. 

"We don't have to Shelagh." He says softly. 

Shelagh reaches out and takes his hands. "I know. I know, I just..." She feels her face burn. 

"I’ve never felt anything like that before and I don't want to - get overwhelmed. Please stay close. I want you to." 

Shelagh slides down a little bit again to lay down and Patrick wraps his arms around her. 

She relaxes a little and tucks her face against his shoulder, rubbing her hand up and down his back.

"I meant what I said, if you're not ready love, we don't have to go any further." he has a hand trailing up and down her back lightly. 

 

She shivers and arches into his touch. "I *want* to go further." She pouts at him a little. "I want to be naked with you." She sounds a little shy. 

 

Patrick suppresses a groan at her wanting to be naked with him. 

 

Shelagh takes a deep breath and shifts away to kiss him gently. "Take it off for me?" she asks him softly.

 

The pause and just being close to Patrick helped her feel a little calmer. Patrick kisses her back, and slips his hand down to the bottom hem of her nightie and lifts it up a little. 

Shelagh sighs and lifts her body up so he can pull it further up her body. She keeps her eyes on his face, watching the way his expression is so serious and soft and tender rather than thinking about how her body might look. 

 

His eyes stay on hers as he pulls it off of her and drops it off the side of the bed. 

Shelagh appreciates that he's being sure to not make her feel uncomfortable with his gaze. 

"You can look at me." She tells him with a small smile.

Patrick smiles and kisses her gently before looking at her. He can't help the soft noise he makes.

"Shelagh... my love..." he brushes his hand gently over her waist and her hip.

The red flush is back on her neck and chest, and Patrick thinks it's the most wonderful thing to watch. Especially now that she's not got anything covering her upper body. 

 

"May I - touch?" Patrick asks, voice a little hoarse.

"Please." Shelagh nearly whines in response. 

Patrick chuckles and kisses her again before sweeping his hand across her shoulders and before cupping a breast in his hand, palming the soft skin and thumbing across her nipple.

Shelagh gasps as the feel of his hand against her bare breast.

And when Patrick lowers his head to take a nipple into his mouth, her body arches up into him and she tangles her fingers in his hair to hold him in place. 

Patrick makes a low, pleased noise and swipes his tongue over her nipple. 

He loves the feel of her hands in his hair.

He moves to cover her other breast with the hand not supporting his weight, and groans into her body when her nails scrape his head.

 

Shelagh makes a startled noise, and giggles breathlessly when he whines when she starts to take her hands out of his hair. She scrapes her nails against his scalp again. In response Patrick bites lightly on her nipple which causes her to tug on his hair harder than before. Patrick groans a little and does it again. He wants to spend the rest of his life lavishing attention on her breasts. Especially if this is the response he gets.

 

Shelagh's noises start getting a little impatient/pleading "Patrick. Please." 

 

Patrick keeps swirling his tongue around her nipples, making sure to give equal attention to both as his hand makes its way down her stomach to trace the band of her panties.

Shelagh whines at him a little, her hands still in his hair. Caught between the attention he's still paying to her nipples and the way her thighs twitch when he touches her waistband 

He kisses up from her chest to her neck and then just below her ear. 

"May I touch you?" He asks running his fingers up and down her thighs.

 

Shelagh gasps a little and nods. "Yes. Please - please do."

Patrick pulls back a bit to watch her face as he cups her sex through the light silky panties she's wearing.

 

Shelagh makes a shocked, breathy noise. His fingers are just still against her but she still feels like her nerves are a light. It's - strange.

She looks up at him and is amazed by the look on his face as he looks down at her 

He's watching her so intently, his eyes are dark but she sees nothing but love in them.

His hand feels so warm on her, and it makes her shiver. 

 

"Okay love?" Patrick asks her, voice low and gravelly and like its getting stuck in his throat, a little. She's wet against his fingers through her panties and he wants her *so much* but he wants her to be comfortable first. 

 

"Very okay." She breathes out. 

She moves one of her hands from his hair to his hip, and fidgets with the elastic of his boxers.

 

Patrick lets out a heavy breath. "You can do whatever you want." 

He means it. "But only what you want." He nuzzles her shoulders and neck gently.

Shelagh smiles and move her hand down a little lower to cup him. 

The movement causes Patrick to groan and push his hips a little into her hand. 

 

Shelagh makes a curious noise and presses a little firmer, and squeezes a little experimentally. She gasps and whimpers herself in response to Patrick's noise, and because he unconsciously tightened his hands, moving his fingers against her sex.

She marvels at the feeling of him. 

She's felt his hardness before, but just pressed against her, not in her hand. Giving him another little squeeze she tests giving more pressure. 

Patrick groans and ends up rolling from her a little, more on his back, to tilt his hips up into her touch and to open his legs a little to give her more room to explore. Biting off curses.

Slowly, Shelagh moves her hand to slip beneath his boxers and hold him in her hand without a barrier. 

"Fuck, Shelagh." Patrick breathes out. 

She peers up at him through her eyelashes, a little cheeky and smug looking alongside the nerves. "Good?"

It feels *good* to be making him react like this, especially when she's barely touching him. Not frightening.

"Brilliant." He says, rolling back towards her to be able to kiss her again. 

Shelagh gasps into his mouth when his fingers press against her as he moves. 

Patrick kisses her again, thoroughly, and presses his fingers against her again, on purpose this time. Shelagh takes her hand out of Patrick's pants and brings her hand up to his chest. 

He pulls back from the kiss to look at her, not sure if her moving was a sign of being unsure. "Okay, love?" 

Giving him a smile she nods. "I just  needed to take a minute."

Patrick goes to move his hand but hers is on top of his in a flash. She doesn't want him to take his hand away.

 

He keeps his hand there under hers, but just lightly. "Sure you're okay?" He searches her face.

"Yes. Everything just feels...so much  _ more _ than I thought it would."

She uses her hand to press his fingers against her flesh. Patrick kisses her lightly and lets her set the pace, repositioning his fingers a little when she presses down again.

 

Shelagh leans up and kisses him a little harder, sucking his bottom lip into her mouth. 

Laying back down as their lips part she smiles shyly at him. 

"Take them off?"

Patrick nearly swallows his tongue, and moves his other hand to toy with the edge of her panties. "You want these off?"

 

Shelagh swallows and nods.    
She's already more exposed than she ever remembers being. And she's about to be nude with her husband for the first time. Her stomach is fluttering.

"Stop me if you change your mind," Patrick murmurs. He rearranges them a little she he's more kneeling next to her and gently slips his fingers under the waistband of her panties, drawing them slowly down her legs, careful not to touch or to look. Slides the fabric tenderly down her legs and over her ankles and drops them on the floor next to the bed.

 

Shelagh watches him as he pulls underwear down and away from her body. Watching his face as he makes sure he's not doing anything she hasn't asked him to. Not touching her anywhere else. Not ogling her body.The look on his face is so tender, loving. Brow a little creased in concentration, but so tender and loving and adoring. Once her underwear is off he looks back up at her face. Smiling, Shelagh points to him and crooks her finger, beckoning him to come back up to her. Patrick moves back up and presses a soft kiss to her nose.

She wrinkles her nose at him jokingly. 

"You can look at me you know. It's alright. I want you to see me."

Patrick blushes a little. "I didn't want to make you uncomfortable." 

Shelagh cups his cheek. "I know. And I adore you for it. But it's okay to look. I like when you look at me."

He kisses her again before leaning back a bit to be able to look at her. 

She's absolutely stunning. 

He trails a hand in a line from her throat, down between her breasts, and over her stomach, coming to rest just above her sex.

Shelagh shivers at his touch and whines at him when he stops just above her sex. "Patrick," Her tone is almost pleading.

Patrick moves his hand down and cups her naked flesh, and Shelagh sighs at the feeling.

Patrick glances between his hand on her face and back down to where he's touching her. 

Shelagh lets herself relax and her legs fall apart a little.

Watching her face, he slips a single finger between her folds. 

Shelagh gasps and her fingers clench in the covers. Her body tensing up at the new feeling and then relaxing again.

“Alright?" He asks, moving his finger a little around her clit softly.  

Shelagh whimpers and nods, unable to find her voice to form words.

She starts working her hips against Patrick's touch.Patrick slips his finger a little lower to gather her wetness and brings it up to her clit. Shelagh's head tips back and a startled moan escapes her throat.

Patrick echoes her groan and brings his other hand up to touch her hip and stroke a thumb over her skin carefully.

"God, you're gorgeous." Patrick's voice sounds thick.

Shelagh's breath catches in her throat when he says that. A blush creeps up her neck too, and Patrick leans down to kiss along its path. His finger picks up pace a little, and Shelagh tugs on his hair. She pulls his face up to hers and kisses him. 

 

Patrick moans into her mouth and kisses her back, hungrily 

Shelagh's hand's scrabble on his back a little, before coming to rest at the waistband of his boxers 

Tucking her fingertips under the edge of the band 

Shelagh breaks their kiss just enough to ask him to take them off.

 

Patrick groans and drops his head against her shoulder for a few moments, and then laughs a little. "You'll have to let me go if you want them off."

Shelagh huffs dramatically and lets him get up.

She watches as he stands and removes the last barrier between them.

Her eyes linger for a moment on his naked body before holding her hand out to him.

 

He takes her hand in his and kisses her knuckles before letting her pull him back onto the bed, intending to lie down next to her to give her some time and space to get used to him being naked 

But she pulls him down nearly on top of her. They mimic their earlier position of him bracing himself with one arm and his leg between hers.

 

Patrick stares down at her. They're pressed together the full length of their bodies and he feels a little overwhelmed to be touching her like this. "Hi." 

Shelagh smiles brightly at him. "Hello."

The feeling of being naked and so close to him like this is a bit overwhelming for her too. But oh how she already loves it. Overwhelming but *good* 

 

He beams down at her a little dorkily.

 

Shelagh takes a deep breath and rests her hand on his ass, and then pulls him down against her more firmly.

Patrick's eyes roll back a bit and he drops his head to her shoulder as he groans. He can feel her heat on his thigh and his cock is so close to where he wants it to be.

He lifts his head from her shoulder and kisses her hard.

The hand not helping support his weight travels back down her body to her sex again.

 

Shelagh whimpers at his fingers on her sex and the press of his cock against her, and although the thought makes her inside flutter with nerves she also *wants* his cock against her and inside her.

She lets her legs fall further apart as Patrick rubs over her clit and keeps dipping down lower, gathering more wetness. He wants so much to bring her to her peak. Knows that she most likely won't get there the first time he's inside of her. And the way her hips are moving against his fingers and by the sounds she's making, he thinks she's close. He's stuck between wanting to kiss her and watch her.

 

Shelagh feels like she's chasing the edge of something.

He feels her getting tense. Not sure if it's nerves or her body's reaction to what he's making her feel.

"Relax." he whispers against her ear before pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

 

Shelagh whines and chases him for another kiss but does relax some, and then starts making soft ah, ah, ah noises, shivering a little. The flush on her chest and neck has deepened and her head is thrown back, her eyes closed. Patrick thinks it's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

Patrick kisses her neck softly and Shelagh brings her hand from the bed spread up to his hair to him in place. He bites at throat before muttering that he wants to watch her face.

 

She whines, a touch petulant, but let's go of his hair so he can lean back and watch her.

 

Shelagh looks at him, and is stunned by the look on his face. Almost hungry.

Patrick picks up speed and her eyes slide close again.

Shelagh tosses her head back and lets herself feel, trying not to think too hard. His hands feel *good* and she gets the feeling again, like she's chasing something

"Patrick." His name is drawn out and nearly a whine.

She feels like her body is shaking.

 

"That's it, love," Patrick murmurs, encouraging and awed. "Trust me. I've got you."

"So beautiful." he presses a little harder and Shelagh shatters.

Her breath catches as she breaks apart.

 

Patrick doesn't know where to look but eventually settles for watching her face, continuing too stroke her through her orgasm.

His own breath hitches just watching her

And hearing her, more little hitches of breathes and a whine on the exhale than noise

Her hand moves to grab his. "Too much." she manages say.

He keeps his hand cupping her sex but moves his fingers away from her clit.

Shelagh brings her hand up to his hair again and pulls him into a kiss.

 

Patrick is surprised at how demandingly she kisses him, expecting her to feel languid or even a little dazed.

She just wants him closer.

He kisses her back just as hard and moves his hand to hip.

 

She sighs and wraps one arm around his waist and rests her hand against his arse, urging him to press against her and arching into the contact

Her breathing slowing although she's still flushed pink and a little trembly

Patrick presses against her and groans into her mouth.

Bringing her to orgasm brought him so close to his own.

 

Shelagh wants that. Wants to make him orgasm, feel and watch him and hear him. She spent so long imagining what he was doing in the shower

Wants to know what he sounds like when he orgasms. When he's not trying to hold back.

 

Shelagh pulls back from their kiss and looks Patrick in the eyes.

"Patrick, I want you."

 

Patrick whimpers. He presses their foreheads together tightly and has to take a few measured breaths. "Are you sure? I can - finish. A different way." 

 

"I'm sure, I want to make love to you." She moves her hand from his ass to take him in her hand.

Patrick groans and drops his head to her shoulder.

 

She loves the sounds he makes, and runs one hand through his hair, scratching a little at his scalp and strokes him slowly 

"Please, Patrick."

Moving to position himself between her legs, Patrick places his hand below hers to help him line himself up. Shelagh moves her hand to his hip. Patrick presses his fingers gently against her opening, wanting to make sure she was still wet enough, knowing the first time can be a little uncomfortable no matter what. He looks up at her to check she's still okay.

 

Biting her lip she nods at him.

Slowly, Patrick sinks into her.

 

Shelagh let's out a little noise of discomfort and winces. But she tightens her grip on Patrick's hip when he goes to pull back.

"Don't. Stay."

 

He looks so worried, but obediently stays where she's holding him still. 

Shelagh shifts a little to widen her legs a bit and Patrick groans when he sinks deeper

 

Shelagh huffs softly and strokes her hand through his hair. It's a little uncomfortable, still, but better.

"Fuck Shelagh." he groans into her neck.

It's uncomfortable but not a bad feeling

Shelagh shivers a little at his words, and the breath against hr neck, and the open mouthed kisses he's pressing sloppily against her skin 

She tightens the grip she has on his hip with one hand. "I - You can move, now, love."

He lifts his head and meets her eyes. "are you sure?"

Shelagh nods and pushes in his hip a little, encouraging him. Patrick searches her face and then leans in to kiss her, ensuring he's securely held above her and pushes into her carefully. He can't help dropping his head down again. He tries to go slow, not wanting to move too fast or too hard.

Shelagh starts to feel better and enjoy it more - definitely not enough to come again, but losing the discomfort.

She encourages him to move. Murmurs low in his ear. 

"Come on, love. I want you. I want you to finish." 

 

Experimentally, Shelagh moves her hips up to meet his a bit.

The movement makes her gasp a bit, but it's definitely not a pained sound.

 

Patrick groans and pushes back into her more firmly this time, moaning again when she pushes her hips back into his 

His lips are nearly attached to her neck, but he's making sure not to mark her.

Shelagh keeps one of her hands on his hip and her other hand tangled in his hair.

 

Scratching against his scalp a little, making soft noises at the attention she;s paying to his neck and the feeling of him inside her. And the bitten off noises he's making 

His pace picks up at her encouraging and can feel his climax building.

"Shelagh....god." he manages to kiss up to her ear. "You feel amazing."

 

Shelagh laughs breathlessly, fascinated by how rough his voice is and the feel of his body under her hands. "So do you." She presses a kiss to the side of his head and tugs on his hair gently

"I'm going to--" he breathes out against her ear.

"Yes." Shelagh whispers back. She wants to feel him climax inside of her. His thrusting becomes erratic.

 

Shelagh shifts and drags the hand on his hip up and down his back with her nails. Patrick comes with a deep groan, pressing his face into her neck and shoulder. The feeling of him ending inside of her causes shivers to spark through Shelagh’s body. Already she's in love with the sound he makes when he's not holding back. And the feeling of him pressed completely against her.

 

Patrick stays like that for a while, inside her and with his forehead pressed against her shoulder while his breathing calms. Not expecting to feel as stripped raw and exposed as he does

Not in a bad way. Just. 

 

After a few moments he picks his head up to look at her. "Love. Are you okay?" 

There's a few tears in her eyes. 

Not from pain, but a similar feeling to Patrick's. Raw, exposed. 

"Yeah." It's almost a laugh. "Very okay." She leans up to kiss him softly and groans into his mouth a little when he pulls out of her.

 

Patrick exhales, relieved .They should get up and clean up, but... Patrick doesn't want to. He lies down next to her, surprising her a little by settling with his head on her shoulder, throwing an arm over her waist. "Good." 

 

He nuzzles against her shoulder a little bit before pressing a soft kiss to her skin. The thumb of the hand on her waist rubs against her skin softly. 

 

Shelagh wraps her arm around him and threads their fingers together on her hip. Usually they lie the other way around, with her on his shoulder, but she likes it. She thought she might feel self conscious of her nakedness but for the moment she likes that they're still touching. 

"Are you okay, love?" She kisses the top of his head 

"Brilliant." He gives her a squeeze. 

She laughs a little. "Good."  It's nice, just resting with him 

Patrick lifts up to press a soft kiss to her lips and his hand on her hip moves to cup her cheek. 

"I love you  _ Mrs. Turner _ ." He grins. 

She scoffs a little at him, but she's grinning. "I love you too,  _ husband _ ." 


	6. In the Office

It wasn't a particularly bad day. Neither are covered in other people's body fluids. They just had to do something banal, like they needed to re-do some paperwork but nothing urgent. Just time consuming. Mrs Penny has already been asked to stay late.

And Shelagh's’ kinda like.... This paperwork can wait a little and she saunters into his office.   
She has taken her hair down from its twist, Patrick likes when he hair is loose, and locks the door just to be safe.

Patrick looks up at the sound of the bolt going across.   
"Shelagh?" 

She doesn't say anything but walks over to him and sits on his lap.

Patrick looks startled and caught off guard. "Hello, love."   
An arm goes around her waist and the other rests lightly on her knee  
"Is everything alright?"

"The paperwork is nearly done, what isn't can be finished tomorrow." she places a hand on his cheek and kisses him softly.

Patrick sighs into the kiss and squeezes her knee, kissing her back leisurely 

Shelagh is the one to make the kiss deeper. Sliding her tongue slowly across his bottom lip.

Patrick makes a soft noise and lets her deepen the kiss. It's been a long day and a longer night 

Purposefully, she wiggles on his lap a little and smiles when he groans into her mouth.  
Her being naughty in the surgery isn't unheard of.

It is rare, though.   
Patrick breaks the kiss and looks a little shocked, but also pleased. "Shelagh!"

Shelagh grins at him and runs her fingers through his hair. Scratching at his scalp a little.

Patrick groans again at her nails on his scalps

She knows its one of the things that gets him going   
"Since our work is nearly finished..." She whispers in his ear 

She nips at his earlobe and grins when she feels his arms tighten around her.

"I know you like my uniform," she teases him gently.

Patrick slides his hand up her leg a bit more, slipping under the hem of her uniform.

Shelagh sighs happily and wiggles in his lap, leaning in to kiss him again 

As she's kissing him she works his tie loose and starts unbuttoning his shirt.

Patrick hums and runs his hand higher up her thigh, a little disappointed he can't reach her rear like this, but runs his fingers over the crease where her thigh meets her hips and the clip of her garter belt.

Shelagh sighs into his mouth and shifts on his lap, trying to give him more room to move his hand.

Shelagh makes a disgruntled noise that his office chair won't let her straddle him the way she's wants to.

She stands up and Patrick nearly pouts at her.. But when she drops to her knees in front of him his eyes nearly pop out of his head.

She grins up at him through her eyelashes, head tilted and smile coy and cheeky  
Runs her hands up his thighs.

She placed a hand at his zipper and looks up to see if he's going to protest.

Patrick makes a strangled noise but doesn't say anything else just watching her.

She pulls his zipper down and Patrick groans and sinks down into the chair a little.

Shelagh makes a pleased hum and leans up to pull his trousers away as much as she can and press her face against him, kissing his dick through his boxers.

Patrick's hands are almost instantly in her hair.  
Shelagh looks up at him again as she pulls his cock through the opening in the front of his boxers.  
He's not fully hard yet, but he's on the way.

Shelagh sighs, pleased, and strokes him a few times, grip loose, before taking just the head of his cock into her mouth, working him to full hardness.  
She loves feeling him fill up like this, loves feeling him get harder in her mouth.

She flicks her tongue against the underside of his head, hand moving slowly up and down his shaft.

Patrick groans and tightens his hands in her hair, not pulling yet. Still watching her kneeling at his feet in her uniform

Shelagh raises her eyes to look up at him, his cock still in her mouth. He's got his eyes half closed and head back. She hums around his dick in her mouth, watching him twitch when she does. She thinks he's gorgeous like this. She loves making him come apart, and the power she feels at doing it.

She sits up a little more on her knees so she can take his dick even further into her mouth.  
Her hand still wrapped around his base, twisting and pumping lightly.  
He's nearly fully hard in mouth, but the hardest she knows he can be.

Patrick has his head tipped back and his eyes closed. Her up on her knees, braced over him, the look of concentration and what she's doing to him.

She starts moving her head up and down a bit, but not letting him completely leave her mouth. Her hand that was pumping him slides lower to cup his balls.

Patrick *whines* when she does, thighs tensing and pushing up into her mouth some.

She massages his balls lightly and brings the hand that was on his thigh to his cock.

Patrick pushes up into her mouth harder

Shelagh tightens her hand around his shaft and lifts her head so just his head is in her mouth  
She sucks lightly and Patrick let's out a sob. She grins around him in her mouth, feeling a little smug. She keeps her head lifted up, encouraging him to push up into her mouth.

When she increases the pressure on his balls, her fingers slipping a little bit further down and pressing just behind them. A spot she had found by accident but often caused Patrick to swear.  
And sweat he did, in addition to pushing up into her mouth again.

Shelagh groans and does it again, shivers when Patrick pulls in her hair some

She moans around him when he pushes her head down a bit, forcing her to take more of his cock.  
"Fuck Shelagh." he breathes out.

Shelagh groans around him again and bobs her head down further, taking more of him into her mouth and holding him there.

She swallows with him in her mouth a few times before pulling up and letting him fall from her mouth. Using her hand, she pumps the full the length of him slowly and looks back up at him.

Patrick chokes on whatever he was going to say.  
Whimpers when she swipes her thumb over the head of his dick. She follows that by flicking her tongue over his tip, tasting the precum that has pearled there.  
It makes Patrick whine again, try and chase her mouth when she pulls away again

"Please." he's nearly begging her  
Shelagh licks up his shaft before taking him back into her mouth. Hand pumping again on the flesh that doesn't fit.

Patrick is just left making noises, pushing up into her and saying her name

His thighs are tensing and Shelagh knows he's close.  
She sucks him hard and moves up his cock before letting him pop from her mouth again.  
"Let go Patrick." he voice is husky.

Patrick shouts a little and does, working his hips against her hand and coming with a drawn out whimper 

Her mouth is back on him, wanting him to cum in her mouth.  
She loves the feeling of him swelling just before he shoots into her mouth. The feel of his dick jerking as he orgams.

She strokes him slowly as his orgasm fades, and cleans the remnants of his cum with her tongue.

It makes him sob out a breath again, but as soon as his orgasm has faded he pulls her up and leans down to kiss her at the same time.

Shelagh leans over and kisses him hard.  
Moaning into him knowing that he can taste his own cum on her lips  
Patrick pushes his chair back and turns, making Shelagh move too. She's now between him and his desk. He pulls back from her lips. 

"Get on my desk."His voice is gravelly and Shelagh does as he demands.

He urges her to sit on the edge of the desk and then leans in to kiss her again, pushing his hands under the skirt of the uniform to stroke her thighs while they kiss.

Shelagh whines into his mouth and threads her fingers through his hair.

He breaks the kiss and when he speaks his voice is low and gravelly. "I want my mouth on you."

"Please" Shelagh gasps out.  
Patrick sits back down and rolls his chair right back up to the desk and Shelagh places her legs on his shoulders.

Patrick makes a low noise. He loves when she puts her legs over his shoulders like that, loves how powerful she is like that. He pushes her skirt up around her waist and licks over her through her panties.

He pulls her panties to the side with one hand and leans forward to lick a line up her cunt.

Shelagh shouts and tightens her hands in his hair. 

Patrick presses two fingers into her and looks up at Shelagh to see her with her eyes closed and leaning back on her elbows.  
She’s so wet that his fingers meet no resistance

Which makes hims groan a little.  
What getting him off did to her.   
Having him in her mouth always gets her dripping.

Patrick leans in to lick over her clit, pushing his fingers in and out of her.

Shelagh whines deep in her throat when Patrick's tongue meets her clit.  
And she can barely catch her breath between moans. She doesn't think Patrick has ever fucked her with his fingers this hard. Her moans are almost noiseless and she feels almost breathless.

Her arms give and she falls all the way back onto the desk.  
Her legs are shaking around Patrick's head, orgasm close but not quite there. She's got her fingers tangled in his hair holding him in place.

Patrick pushes his fingers into and curls them, knowing that will send her of the edge.

Shelagh shouts and her thighs clamp tight around his head when she comes, shaking against him.

Her thighs are locked around his head for a few moments. Patrick loves hearing her moans muffled through her thighs.  
Patrick strokes his fingers in and of her slowly, letting her come down. He turns his head as much as he can to bite at her thigh.

She loosens her thighs when his fingers in and out of her become too much and she whimpers at the stimulation.

Patrick lets his fingers slide from her and wipes her cum on the inside of her thighs.

Shelagh shivers a little and recovers enough to sit up on her elbow and look at him.

Patrick rights her panties and places a kiss to her clit through the fabric before looking up at Shelagh. Her cum glistening on his chin, he grins up at her a little goofy.

Shelagh grins back at him "Kiss me."

Patrick stands up and leans over to kiss her, softly at first.  
Shelagh shifts to sit up more and reaches out to tuck him back in his boxers and do up his zipper.

He laughs against her mouth, into the kiss, and stands up to right himself properly and offers his hand to her to help her up.

Shelagh takes his hand and slides off the desk to stand. Once standing, she wraps her arms around Patrick's neck.

Patrick wraps his arms around her waist, one hand flat against her back, and kisses her forehead 

Shelagh can't help but giggle a little.  
And Patrick moves his hand down from her back to her rear. Causing her to laugh a little harder.

Patrick pouts at her a little. "I couldn't reach before." 

She swats at him lightly before raising up on her toes to kiss him.  
"Are you ready to head home?" She asks.

Patrick nods. "I am. Are you?"

"Yes, I suddenly find that I am very much looking forward to our bed."

Patrick kisses her forehead again. "Let's go to bed, then."


	7. He Only Has Eyes for Her

It started even before they'd gotten in bed. She's brushing out her hair and suddenly he's behind her with his lips on her neck. Once she'd combed the knots out he's kept running the brush through her hair, then his fingers. She's surprised by his boldness, their bedroom door isn't even closed all the way.

Tm's probably still awake, the house not properly settled yet. But his mouth on her neck and his hand parting her dressing gown is making it hard for her to care.

His hand snaking into her panties heighten anger awareness and she nearly growls that the door better be shut all the way.

He chuckles, his mouth still on her neck.

"I would rather not have our children or the au pair walk in here to see you with your hand where it is." despite her words she leans back into him and tilts her head for him.

"They can't see anything..." he murmurs setting his teeth against her skin for a moment, his other hand cupping her breast   
Shelagh let's out a low whine at the feel his hand on her breast. She's tempted to let him keep having his way with her, the potential to be walked in on be damned.

He keeps touching her for a few moments and then steps away from her entirely, going to close the door.   
He has a Plan.   
Shelagh calms herself with a few deep breaths as his hands leave her. Her body already aching for his touch again.

Patrick grins, only a little smug   
After shutting the door he goes back over, holding his hand out to her

She walks over to him and takes his hand, letting him pull her close.

Patrick leans down to kiss her, one hand on her jaw and neck, almost possessive. He backs her up against the wall as he kisses her.   
Shelagh gasps into his mouth in response to his urgency. His kisses are usually soft and slow.

He presses against her, deepening the kiss, sliding one hand under the hem of her nightdress to rest on her thigh. One of her hands reaches up to tangle into his hair and the other grips at his his side.

Patrick makes a low noise into her mouth, almost a growl, hands tightening on her thigh and pulling her closer against him. He breaks the kiss to press wet kisses to her throat again.   
With her mouth now free, Shelagh sighs out his name. And when his hand slips from her thigh to her covered center she can't stop from moaning.

Patrick grins against her skin and presses a knee between her legs, moving a hand from her jaw to her ass.   
"Want you," he murmurs against the skin of her throat.   
He lets his knee take over putting pressure on her center to let his hand move to tangle in her freshly brushed hair.  
Shelagh grinds against his leg in response to his words and his hand on her ass, holding her to him.  
"Want you too." She breathes out.

"Always want you." Patrick's voice is low and gravelly, before leaning back in to kiss her deep and dirty and demands, using his grip on her to encourage her to grind against his leg  
Shelagh drags her nails against his scalp and down his neck to his chest. Her fingers find the buttons of his shirt and work to rid of him of it.

Her nails against his scalp make Patrick groan, and he has a momentary vision of fucking her against the wall, but dismisses it. He has other plans for tonight.   
Shelagh gets his buttons undone and his shirt out of his trousers, but Patrick is unwilling to let go of her so she can push it off his shoulders.  
Shelagh pulls back from their kiss to pout at him when he won't let her take his shirt off.

Patrick laughs a little, looking down at him, eyes dark with desire but so warm and adoring   
"I don't want to stop touching you."  
She smiles at him. "I want you undressed." She challenges.

Patrick reluctantly steps back, can't help a soft whine as he does so.   
Shelagh takes the opportunity to step up to him, sliding his shirt off his shoulders and starting on the buttons of his trousers. She makes quick work of his trousers and cups him through his pants and she steps up to him to kiss him again.

Patrick groans and gets a hand back in her hair, kissing her back just as urgently.   
With all his self control, Patrick reaches for her hand and removes it from his cock. Shelagh whines against his mouth as he pulls back.  
"I want you naked on our bed." He tells her, his voice low.

"And I want you naked on our bed," Shelagh counters, "and my hand on you again."  
He leans down to nip at her neck. "You've got more on than I do."

She wraps the hand he's not holding around his waist and slides her fingertips into his waistband   
"Undress me, then, dearest."   
Almost in an instant, Patrick is pushing her dressing gown off her shoulders and working on her nightgown.  
Shelagh giggles at his urgency and lends him a hand.

Patrick sweeps his eyes up and down her once she's standing in only her panties, letting his eyes linger hot and heavy before drawing her into his arms again.   
He cups her face in one hand, his thumb running over her cheek.  
"You are absolutely beautiful." he tells her.  
Shelagh feels slightly bashful at the awed sound of his voice.

He trails on hand down her side, just touching to touch.  
"Lie on the bed for me," he murmurs, kissing her softly.  
Shelagh kisses him back before turning away from him to go to the bed.

Patrick takes great joy in watching her walk away from him. He waits until she's settled herself on the bed, leaning back against the cushions, to climb on after her   
He lays down alongside her, propped up on one arm. He trails his fingers lightly down her body from her throat to the edge of her panties and back up again.

Shelagh shivers at his light touch, goosebumps springing up wherever his fingers go, and whines when he stops at her panties.   
"Patrick..."  
Patrick grins at her, his fingers running them over her breasts but avoiding her nipples.

She whimpers at him again, twitching a little.   
"Touch me," she says, voice low, not a whine or a beg yet. She crooks one knee and twists to hook her ankle over his

Patrick cups a breast in his hand, palming it gently.  
"I am touching you." he teases.

She huffs at him. "I'll remember that next time," she teases back, and reaches out to rake her fingers against his scalp again   
He moves to kiss her neck up to her ear. "I want you to remember this. Remember that I only have eyes for you. That you're the only woman I want."  
His hot breath sends shivers down her body and she arches up into his hand.

Patrick makes a low, pleased noise. He starts kissing down her neck, over her throat and collar bones, before sitting up to lift each of her hands in turn, pressing kisses into the crook of her elbow, her wrists, her palms   
He makes sure to press a kiss to the almost completely faded scar on her palm.  
Shelagh's skin feels like it's electrified everywhere his mouth touches.

He lays her hands back down on the bed, touch tender. He kisses across her collarbones again and then down between her breasts, pausing to pay attention to each nipple and to press more kisses to the soft skin of her breasts.   
Wherever he feels like.   
He's glad that since she only breastfeeds Teddy at night now to put him to sleep, she's able to enjoy her nipples being touched.

He sinks his teeth into her collar bone, leaving a small mark he know no-one will see.

Shelagh makes a soft noise, skin alight everywhere he touches her, the small mark making something low in her stomach catch fire. The intensity in his gaze and with which he touches her makes her feel urgent but also like she's caught under him, while he lavishes attention on her   
He finally continues kissing down her torso, dropping kisses wherever he wants to, her hips and over her navel and the curve of her waist. The soft skin of her stomach.

He leaves another mark where her hip bone juts out, causing her to whine and push up into him.  
And when he scrapes his teeth over the spot on her stomach that makes her twitch, she lets out a laugh that Patrick is sure is his favorite sound.

He presses his smile into her skin and resumes his kisses, along the waistband of her panties and once over her centre, making a soft noise of his own at the way she pushes up into him and gasps   
He tucks two fingers against her knees, gently drawing them up so he can kiss her thighs, paying the same amount of attention there as he has everywhere else   
Even sits up to pretty a kiss to the fragile bones of her ankles before moving back to her thighs   
(He once kissed the arch of her foot and nearly got his nose broken..... And that's how he found out her feet are ticklish)

(lol. yes)   
(he doesn't do that anymore)   
Shelagh's nearly to the point of wanting to be him to touch her where she needs it the most.

He honestly gets a little lost touching her thighs. He really really likes her thighs.   
The skin is so soft and she's aroused enough the muscles twitch under his fingers.  
He kisses back up her body and tells her that. While running his fingers over her thighs in explanation.

He loves how strong her thighs are too  
Shelagh moans at his breath against her neck and his fingers so close to where she wants them   
She has to swallow before she can gasps his name   
"Oh, please..."  
He moves his hand to cup her center, her panties still a barrier. Shelagh's sure that if he just gives her a little pressure she'll come apart.

Shelagh spreads her legs wide for him and pushes up against his hand, makes a frustrated noise when he moves with her, keeping his touch light.   
"Patrick. Please." Her voice is a high whine and her hips are rocking trying to chase his hand.

Patrick makes a low noise. It's hard to resist for him, too. He hooks his thumbs into the waistband on her panties to draw them down her legs and off   
Shelagh lifts for him to remove them and nearly cries out when he moves to be between her legs.  
She has expected him to add his boxers to their discarded clothes on the floor.  
But when he lowers his head, she knows what he's planning.

She throws her head back and then sits up again, stuck between watching him and the way she feels, already feeling strung tight. She buries on hand in his hair, the other above her head to clutch the pillow.  
He teases her a little longer, planting open mouthed kisses on her thighs before parting her folds with his tongue.

His tongue on her finally makes her buck up against him and cry out, her hand tightening in his hair.   
Patrick groans into her sex, she's wetter than he's felt in a long time.  
He wants to lick up and down the length of her cunt, explore the soft wet flesh as thoroughly has he had the rest of her body.

Shelagh can't keep still, pushing against him as if trying to ride his face, and she can't keep quiet either. Crying out and making ah, ah, ah noises, head turned to the side and eyes closed   
She's trying to keep control of her volume. Still aware that they are not alone in the house. And while the little ones would have no idea, Tim and Magda most certainly will.

She ends up pressing her face into the pillow, even biting to try and muffle the sound   
So thankful that their room is at the end of the hall and does not share a wall with another bedroom.And when Patrick slides two fingers into her, even the pillow doesn't do much to muffle her moan.

Patrick moans back, face still pressed against her   
It doesn't take much of his fingers thrusting into her and his tongue circling her clit for Shelagh to shatter beneath him. Her thighs going tense around his head and her hand digging into his scalp.

He keeps his tongue against her clip and his fingers in her until her fingers relax in her hair and she starts to twitch against him.   
When her legs drop from around his head, he looks up at her. Her eyes are closed and her chest is heaving. He's pretty sure it's one of the most beautiful sights he's seen.

he says that, voice rough, sounding every bit as awed and overwhelmed as he feels   
Adds that he loves the way she flushes, the line of her throat when she throws her head back   
He pulls his fingers from her and wipes them on the bed before standing to remove his boxers.  
Shelagh wines a little at the loss of his body heat but he's soon settled back on top of her.  
He kisses the trail of her flushed skin from her chest up her neck.

Shelagh sighs, relaxing as he kisses over her overheated skin, and wraps her arms around him as he settles over her, making a noise at the feel of his cock against her   
He can't help but rut against her a bit.

She hums and wraps her legs around him, too, encouraging him to move   
He reaches a hand down to line himself up with her. He meets her eyes, silently asking permission as always.  
Shelagh lifts her head to kiss him in response and he presses into her.

Shelagh lets out a long, slow breath and arches into him   
She feels languid and relaxed, at least for now   
"Your body feels amazing." Patrick tells her, thrusting into her slowly.  
He doesn't want to come too soon.  
Wants to feel her clench around him, milk his orgasm from him.

She moves to meet his thrusts, content to let him set the pace, after he's already made her come so hard. His words makes her flush even more   
She runs her hands down his back, over his ass and back up into his hair. "So does yours."  
He bends his head to kiss her neck. "You are amazing. My amazing wife." He breathes.

"My husband," she murmurs, arching into him   
"My pleasing husband." she added with a teasing voice.  
"I only want to please you." He tells her, pushing into her a little harder for emphasis.

Shelagh gasps, losing the thread of what she was going to tease back   
"You always do."  
She strokes his hair back from his back and cups his cheek and draws him into a kiss   
As they kiss, he slips hand between their bodies to add gentle pressure to her clit.

Shelagh sighs into the kiss. She starts moving back into him a little more forcefully.   
Patrick drops his head to her shoulder to steady himself when she meets his hips harder than before.

Shelagh groans and wraps her arms around her tighter, keeping him xlpae against her

He picks up the speed of his fingers against her clit, wanting to feel her orgasm around his cock. But he tries to keep his thrusts steady and even.

Shelagh whimpers, her movements against him starting to get erratic

Patrick shifts a little to angle himself deeper into her and Shelagh cries out at the change. He lifts up to kiss her again, muffeling her sounds with his mouth.

Shelagh whimpers

A few more strokes over her clit and she's clenching around him in orgasm. He keeps himself buried in her as still as he can stand to be as her walls clench around him.  
His head falls to her shoulder again and he swears, his voice barely a whisper.

Shelagh groans, loud and whimpering, clinging to him and whimpering

(she's just full of whimpers :p)  
Her body is trembling beneath his and it's taking every ounce of willpower he has not to fuck her into the mattress.

(shush you)  
Shelagh settled back against the bed eventually, chest heaving

Her body still twitching where they are joined.  
She threads her fingers through the fine hairs at the back of his head. He's still got his forehead resting on her shoulder, his thrusts have become a slow and steady rocking.  
"I want you to let go Patrick." She whispers in a soft and raw sounding voice.

"I want to feel you come again," Patrick manages to gasp, face pressed against her shoulder

He punctuates the sentence with a harder thrust of his hips and Shelagh gasps out a surprised moan.  
"Keep doing that and you will." she sighs

"Good," Patrick says, a growl in his voice.  
He keeps thrusting into her harder

Shelaghs head falls back, exposing her throat to him as she arches against his body. Her limbs feel like rubber.

He sets his teeth against her neck

He's so tempted to leave a mark on her neck. But he knows that would not be a welcome sight come morning.  
He concentrates on holding on to his rhythm and holding back, thrusting into her hard

He knows if he moves as fast as he wants he won't bring her to climax again.

Yes

Shelagh rakes her nails down the back of his neck and over his shoulders.

Patrick groans and swears, pressing his face against her shoulder again.  
Working his fingers over her clit again

Shelagh gasps in air, her throat almost too raw feeling to make much of a noise.  
"Patrick, yes." She whines out.  
Her hips are frantically raising to meet his.

Patrick makes a harsh noise back. "Yes, yes, Shelagh. Come on."

"Want to, with you." She whispers between ragged breaths.  
Her legs feel like jelly and her body is on fire. She doesn't know much more she can take.  
But she wants to feel him come inside of her.

Patrick takes a deep breath and starts to fuck her exactly as hard and fast as he wants to, hoping to get her there with him

If ever there was a time that Shelagh Turner would say fuck, it would be in response to the way Patrick is currently thrusting into her.  
She loves when he lets go.  
Loves that it's her bringing him to this pointm

Yes  
Patrick desperately wants her to come again

But he doesn't know if he can hold on much longer.  
Despite his best efforts he starts losing his rhythm.

Shelagh can tell how close he is and to makes her feel a little desperate too, moving against him

"oh God, Shelagh." Patrick growls out against her neck. He can't even fully thrust anymore, he's just rocking into her hard and fast.

She clings to him, and rakes her hands through his hair, voice almost gone

His fingers are still pressed against her clit and she's so close. She manages to hitch her legs a little high around him and pull him deeper.  
The movement pulls a rumbling groan from Patrick and his orgasm races through him.

The feel of Patrick finally letting go, the familiar feeling of his orgasm, is what sends Shelagh crashing into her own

Her cunt tightens around his dick, milking the last of his orgasm from him. Patrick tries keeping his body held above her but is shaking so much he has to roll to his side. But he pulls her with him, keeping buried inside of her.  
Shelagh hooks her leg over his hip to help keep them joined and tucks her head under his chin.  
She can feel his heart pounding as hard as her own. They're both still breathing heavily and she can feel the slight twitch of him inside her still.

All too soon he has to pull out of her, but he holds her as close as possible all the same  
"You are so beautiful my Shelagh." He whispers into her hair.

She exhales against him, just a soft sound.  
"Never doubt that I want you with my entire being." He says just as softly, running his fingers lightly up and down her back.

She makes a quiet noise. "I.." She swallows and rubs her face against his throat.  
"I admit that I felt rather.....plain next to the glamorous Magda." She says.

Patrick makes a soft noise. "She's nothing next to you."

Shelagh tries not to laugh at how ridiculous that sounds.

Patrick makes a noise. "I *mean* it."

Shelagh pulls back a bit to look up at him. "I believe it when I hear you say it."

He ducks forward too press a gentle kiss to her lips. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."  
"And not just when you're naked and crying out into a pillow." He grins, wiggling his eyebrows.

She slaps at him with a hand playfully,but she's blushing and there's a shy smile on her face  
She lifts her head to kiss him. "I fear I need to shower now. Care to join me?"

"Always." He smiles at her.  
Patrick was never more grateful that their new home had come equipped with an en-suite shower in the master bedroom.


End file.
